


Mommy

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Diapers, F/F, Face Sitting, Humiliation, Kink Sharing, Mommy play, Pants wetting, Vibrators, Wetting, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: So Holly has a weird kink, Suzy has a weird kink, and the two of them see how it intercepts.





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel, thank you!

"You're so... adorably vanilla, Hols," said Suzy, as the two of them lay in bed together, Holly's head on Suzy's breast.

Holly stuck her tongue out at Suzy. 

"I've totally got kinks," said Holly.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Holly bit back what she was going to say - _I have a diaper fetish, I like humiliation_ \- and instead just shrugged. 

How do you even break that kinda news?

Although she was probably going to have to say... something, at some point.

Because this was all kinda... well, weird.

She knew it made her come off as kind of like a creep.

She wasn't a creep.

At least, she hoped she wasn't a creep.

"C'mon," Suzy said, and she snuggled closer, her hand on the back of Holly's head, pressing Holly's face gently into her breast. "You can tell me."

"... tell me your weird one," said Holly, to stall for time, and to figure out a way to say what she was thinking.

"Well," said Suzy, and now she was blushing as well.

"Well?"

Holly crawled on top of Suzy, and she pushed Suzy's breasts together, kissing her nipples.

Okay, so they had just been messing around, but... well, Suzy was just so _delectable_ , and how could Holly resist?

"Holly," Suzy whined, and she squirmed. "Holly, I can't think when you do that!"

Holly let go of Suzy's breasts, just running her hands up and down Suzy's sides.

The skin shivered, the way it would on a horse.

"That didn't mean stop," Suzy scolded.

Holly giggled, and she latched on to Suzy's nipple, sucking on it hard enough that her cheeks hollowed out, her tongue flickering against the tip of Suzy's nipple.

Suzy moaned, her hips rocking forward, and Holly clung on with her knees.

"You're so silly," said Suzy, and she tangled her fingers in Holly's hair, tugging on it.

Holly sighed, squirming against Suzy's thigh, grinding against it.

She was already getting wet, her clit hard and sending insistent Morse code messages. 

She sighed, bearing down, and she kissed lower, along Suzy's soft, warm belly.

"God," Suzy moaned. "You're making it hard for me to... oh, fuck...."

"You want a fuck? Fair enough!"

Holly's fingers slid between the lips of Suzy's labia, as she squirmed lower down, until her whole face was pressed into Suzy's pussy.

Holly was licking Suzy's clit - she wrapped her lips around her it, and she sucked on it, as Suzy's hips nearly left the bed, and Holly grinned, then began to flutter her tongue along Suzy's clit.

And Suzy bawled out, sobbing.

"Oh, _god_ , fuck, Holly, good girl, fuck, make Mommy cum!"

And there was a pause.

It was practically a visible pause, like something out of an anime somewhere.

"... shit," said Suzy.

Holly pulled back, and she rested her chin on Suzy's stomach.

"... so that's your weird kink?"

"... maybe," said Suzy. "I knew it was... I mean, you had a complicated relationship with your mother."

Holly snorted.

"If you want me to call you mommy, I'm pretty okay with it," said Holly, and she pressed her thighs together.

What were the chances that... _this_ would be Suzy's thing? 

Hmm.

"Um," said Holly. 

"Hmm?" Suzy was blushing a bit, but she was looking determined. 

Oh god.

"I shared mine," Suzy said, and she was smiling like a shark.

".. I mean," said Holly. "It's weird. But, uh... related."

"Related, huh?" Suzy tugged on Holly's hair, forcing her up, and they kissed each other, and Suzy licked her own arousal off of Holly's lips, moaning.

"Yeah," Holly said. 

"Do you want me to try to guess it?"

"... sure?"

Holly smiled nervously.

"You're... a daddy?"

It was Suzy's turn to slide her hands down Holly's body, and then she was holding Holly's breasts, pulling on her nipples. 

Holly squirmed, pressing her knees together, and Suzy's hand was sliding down between her legs, cupping her vulva, the heel of her hand digging into Holly's clit.

"Oh _god_!" 

"So you're not a daddy," said Suzy.

"No, I'm not a Daddy," said Holly, and she was hunching her hips forward, grinding against Suzy's hand, and then Suzy was grinding against Holly's knee, and the both of them were on the edge of orgasm.

"So... you're a... baby?"

And Holly came.

It was an embarrassing twitch of an orgasm, and her pussy spasmed around nothing, and she actually... squirted, filling Suzy's palm with fluid, and Holly would have been embarrassed, but she couldn't stop shaking, staring up at Suzy with her big green eyes.

Suzy didn't look freaked out.

... huh.

"So you wanna be a baby?"

"I mean, uh," said Holly, and she was clearing her throat. "I like the... role of it. And the... accoutrements." 

"You just came, and you can use words like accoutrements?" Suzy sounded amused, even as she bounced on Holly's knee, grinding, her pussy wet and sticky, spreading across Holly's skin.

"I'm... I've got layers," Holly said. 

"Apparently you do," Suzy said, and she was smiling. "You're so cute."

Holly blushed, looking to the side.

"Oh, you like that, don't you, you cutie?"

Suzy leaned over, grabbing Holly's hair, pulling her closer. 

"Aren't you a cutie pie? Aren't you... aren't you mommy's little baby?"

Holly shuddered, grinding her knee against Suzy's clit.

Suzy shuddered, pressing down on Holly, digging her knees into Holly's thigh, and then she was cumming, leaving a wet slick along Holly's skin.

"Fuck," Holly mumbled. "You're... shit."

Suzy smiled down at Holly.

"Oh, you're such a sweet baby," said Suzy, and she leaned down and she kissed Holly, nose to nose.

Holly nuzzled Suzy's cheek, and she was blushing so hard that her face felt like it was going to catch on fire.

"It's not too weird?"

Holly licked her lips.

"I don't think so," said Suzy. "What kind of accoutrements are we talking about?"

"... you have to promise not to judge me," said Holly, avoiding eye contact, as Suzy flopped onto the bed next to her. 

"I won't judge you," said Suzy. "I promise."

"... I like diapers," Holly said, and she pressed her face into the pillow, so that she didn't have to say or do anything in reaction.

"What kinda diapers?"

... wait, what?

Holly peeked at Suzy. 

"Uh... I like the uh, cute ones," said Holly. "But they're kind of, you know, expensive."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Holly. "But they have cute ones with little owls on them."

"That is very you," said Suzy. "So are you into the whole baby thing, or are you into the diapers by themselves?"

"Kinda both," said Holly. 

"Do you like... using the diapers?" 

"I like peeing in them," Holly allowed. 

"Okay," said Suzy. "I can work with that."

"Work with it?"

"Well," Suzy said, "if you'd like me to diaper you, I could totally do it with you. It sounds like it could be fun." She grinned sidelong at Holly, managing to look smug, because of course she did.

"Hmm?" 

Holly tried to sound nonchalant. 

"Do you like humiliation with it?"

"Sort of," said Holly. "Like... cute humiliation, if that makes sense?"

"I think I get you," said Suzy, her voice thoughtful. "Although hold that thought. I gotta pee."

"Go do that," Holly said, patting Suzy on the shoulder.

"If I diapered you, you wouldn't need to get up to go pee," Suzy said, as if that was just a normal thing that people said to each other.

As if it wasn't enough to make Holly gasp, pressing her thighs together, and flush dark red.

"You're mean," Holly mumbled, covering her face with both hands.

"Why am I so mean?"

"Because... you say stuff like that, and then you just... walk off."

"Aww," Suzy said, and her voice took on a simpering tone, which made Holly's belly clench, low and deep. "Does Mommy's little baby need some special attention?"

She'd already cum three times in the last hour or so.

Another orgasm already was just... too much.

Her body didn't seem to agree with her on the matter, but what did it know?

Holly kept her face covered, and she groaned. 

"I hate you," she told Suzy.

That's no way to talk to your Mommy, is it?" 

Suzy was standing up, and she pulled Holly's hands off of her face. 

"Say sorry," said Suzy, and she kissed Holly on the nose.

"... sorry," Holly mumbled.

"I forgive you," Suzy said, in her sweet, bubbly, chirpy voice, and good _god_ it wasn't _fair_.

"Thank you," Holly said, and she closed her eyes, letting the softness of the bed envelop her, as Suzy went to the bathroom, presumably to shower and take a good piss.

* * * 

A few days later, Suzy sent her a link.

It was a pretty innocuous link - it didn't have a PornHub address on it or anything, just an innocuous Tumblr URL.

And it was a video of a woman in a diaper sucking on another woman's nipples.

The woman in the diaper was wearing a very short dress, and it was pastel blue.

The woman whose nipples were being sucked was moaning, but she was also baby talking to the other woman, about how she was being such a cute little girl.

Holly groaned, and she covered her mouth with one hand.

There wasn't anyone else in the room with her - she was in her work room, working on a painting.

_How would you feel about doing something like that?_ Suzy asked her, as if it was some innocuous thing, like she was showing Holly a new way to do her makeup.

Holly wanted to die, a little bit.

She wanted to masturbate.

She wanted to hide under her table, and she wanted to run straight to the Berhow-Hanson household and throw herself at Suzy's feet, begging to be humiliated and babied.

_It looks like fun,_ Holly texted back. _I'd be willing to try something like that._

_How about you dress up nice for Mommy, next time we get together?_

Holly was blushing so hard that she couldn't think, and she squirmed, pressing her thighs together. 

_What do you mean by dress nice?_

_You could wear those cute overalls you've got,_ Suzy typed. _Maybe try wearing a pull up?_

_If you'd like,_ Holly typed. _I didn't know you had any interest in... disposable underwear._

_I'm not sure if I do,_ Suzy sent, _But I figure a pull up is a good middle ground, right?_

... fair enough.

In a weird way, Holly was relieved.

Suzy wasn't just jumping into this feet first, wanting to try everything.

She had a few doubts.

So it wasn't just... the thing that Holly wanted to do, that Suzy was putting up with.

_I can wear a pull up,_ Holly typed. _And the overall shorts?_

_Yes, those._

_Any particular shirt?_

_One of the cute ones with the kitties on them,_ Suzy typed. 

_Gotcha._

_Want to go to the zoo? They just opened up a new exhibit of penguins._

_I love penguins!_

_So it's settled. We're going to go to the zoo on Sunday, and if you're a good little baby for Mommy, you'll get a treat._

Oh fuck.

Suzy was getting downright vicious with this.

Holly would wail that it wasn't fair, except holy crap, she was so turned on that she was legitimately worried that she might leave a wet spot.

_Okay. Sounds good._

_Aren't you going to thank your Mommy for such a nice offer?_

Holly was blushing as she carefully typed out _Thank you, Mommy_ and pressed "send."

She got a selfie back, a big grin from Suzy. 

_Show Mommy your pretty face, Holly. I wanna see it._

Holly sent Suzy a selfie back, although it probably didn't look that good - she was blushing so hard that she was blotchy, and she got a little... vacant when she was horny.

But Suzy sent her back a thumbs up emoji, so who even knew?

* * *

The Sunday came along.

Ross was Amused - he didn't go in for the diaper thing, although he went along with it for Holly sometimes.

"So she's really interested in the diaper thing, huh?"

His tone was casual, although he always looked amused at the way she blushed at the "d" word.

"Well, she's willing to try it," said Holly. "I can't ask for much more, can I?"

"You really can't," Ross agreed. "I'd say you enjoy yourself."

"I'll do my best to," Holly said. 

She was standing in front of the mirror, squinting at herself.

The overalls were down around her chest, the straps tickling her knees, and the top of the pull up was just barely visible.

Ross came up behind her, resting his hands on her stomach, and he shoved her overalls lower, so that the front of the pull up was fully visible.

"So when all the butterflies are gone, does that mean that you're wet?"

His voice was right in her ear, and it made her shiver.

"No, these, uh, they're just decoration. Not a wetness indicator."

"Oh," said Ross. "I guess if Suzy wants to check, she'll have to do it the old fashioned way, huh?"

He goosed her, and Holly squealed, cackling.

"Oh my god," Holly mumbled, and she shoved him away, pulling her overalls up, buckling them up. "You're the worst."

"You know you love me," Ross said, and she rolled her eyes, but she kissed him. 

"Of course," said Holly, as she adjusted the straps of her overalls, to make sure they sat right.

She was wearing sandals, and the shirt with the kitties that Suzy had requested.

"So I look okay?" 

She turned to Ross, shoving her hands in her pockets and fiddling with them.

"I can't even tell that you're wearing a pull up," Ross said, his tone cheeky.

" _Ross!_ " Holly groaned, and she covered her face with both hands.

And then her phone buzzed.

“That’ll be your ride,” said Ross, and he kissed her.

She kissed him back, checking her phone, and then she made her way to the front door, and walked out.

Suzy was behind the wheel at her car, and she was grinning at Holly from behind a pair of sunglasses.

Holly slid into the passenger seat, and Suzy slid her sunglasses off, and she grinned at Holly. 

“There’s my little girl,” she said, and Holly blushed harder, but leaned forward to kiss Suzy.

Holly didn’t really wear makeup that often, so going without it, to add to the childishness of the look, wasn’t too much of a problem.

Suzy was all done up, because of course she was.

She was even wearing pearls.

“Shall we?”

“Lets!”

“But before we go,” Suzy said, “do you have to go potty?”

Holly froze, as if she’d just been struck.

Oh _god_.

This was hitting half a dozen different buttons in her head. 

“Um,” said Holly. “Um. Yes. Yes, I’m good. That is, I don’t have to go.”

“Okay,” said Suzy. “But you’ll tell me if you do?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Holly said, her voice very small.

“Good girl,” said Suzy.

She was looking Holly up and down, her expression something close to hungry. 

“You look good enough to eat,” she told Holly. 

“Thank you,” Holly said again.

“I’m sorry,” Suzy said, and she reached out, squeezing Holly’s knee. 

She looked… sheepish.

“What’s up?”

Holly shot her a concerned look.

“I worry I’m laying it on a bit… thick,” said Suzy. “Because, uh, I’ve been having fantasies about this kind of thing for a while. And now that I can do it, it’s hard not to just -”

“Dive face first into it?”

Holly smiled, a rueful expression.

Suzy started the car, and she nodded.

“Yeah. Exactly.”

“I understand,” said Holly, and she laughed, a little unsteadily. “When you told me that you were, you know, okay with the whole diaper thing, I was kinda… surprised, and then I wanted to go out and buy all the fancy diapers, just because I knew you’d wanna do it with me.”

“... I might have already bought some,” said Suzy. “Possibly.”

“What, really? I thought you weren’t sure if you were into it or not.”

“I’m not,” said Suzy. “But… I figured that if I wasn’t into it, then maybe I’d just give them to you, so you’d have some fancy diapers, and if I was into it, I’d be all prepared to… you know. Do some mommying.”

“Oh,” said Holly, and she giggled, self conscious.

“Although, yeesh,” said Suzy, “I thought that taxidermy was an expensive hobby!”

Holly burst out laughing, covering her face with both hands, leaning back in her chair.

“Yeah,” she said, and she was still giggling.

“I guess we’ll have to get lots of use out of them!”

And Holly blushed so hard that she couldn’t think.

Suzy must have been reading a bunch of ABDL fiction or… something.

She even asked.

Suzy looked a little shy, as they kept driving.

“I did a little bit of research, yeah,” she said. “I wanted to make sure that I knew what I was doing.”

“Honestly, I’m kind of surprised that you didn’t know much about… well, ABDL stuff, since you’ve been looking at mommy stuff,” said Holly. “As far as I’ve seen, they seem to kinda… criss cross a lot.”

“They do,” said Suzy, “but I’ve been more into the… Mommy with a little girl, or Mommy with a little boy type of thing.”

“Oh, I see,” said Holly. “Versus Mommy with baby?”

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “Exactly. Although I can’t believe I missed out on so much, when it’s all so _cute!_ ”

Holly mumbled something, staring out the window.

“... did you wear it?”

“Wear what?”

“The pull up.”

“Oh. Um. Yes.” Holly squirmed, pressing her knees together. “I’m wearing it.”

“It must be really thin,” said Suzy, “if I can’t tell!”

“Yeah, it’s not that bulky,” Holly said.

“Do you like thin and absorbent diapers better,” Suzy asked, “or thick and bulky ones?”

Another one of those “holy shit, how can she just say that shit?!” kinds of sentences.

Holy shit.

“I like the thick ones,” Holly mumbled. “I like, uh, I like it when I can’t even close my legs.”

“I guess I ordered you the right kind, then!” 

"You already... you already ordered them," Holly said thickly.

"Yes, silly, I told you that already," Suzy said.

"What, uh... what brand?"

Holly was trying to sound casual.

She was trying not think about Suzy in diapers, or Suzy putting her in diapers.

She was squirming, pressing her thighs together, and her pull up was just thick enough that she felt it, when she squirmed.

Suzy told her the brand. 

Holly resisted the urge to whistle.

That was a good brand.

It was an expensive brand as well.

They were pulling up to the zoo now, and Holly was squirming, pressing her knees together and trying to get comfortable.

Did she have to pee?

She might have had to pee.

She wasn't paying any attention to it, though.

She liked just holding it, for as long as she could, until she was going to pop.

She needed to tell Suzy about it, at some point.

But there was some... satisfaction of just having it to herself.

It was all weird, but fuck it.

"So," said Suzy, and she reached out for Holly's hand, "you ready?"

"... ready," said Holly, and she licked her lips. 

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm gonna be okay," said Holly. "Are you?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. 

She was blushing.

Holly leaned forward, and she gave Suzy a loud, smacking kiss on the cheek.

Suzy was blushing, and she laughed.

"I'm sorry," she told Holly."I'm supposed to be the one in charge of all of this, since I'm, you know, supposed to be the dominant, you know."

Holly shrugged.

"You're my girlfriend, before anything else," said Holly. "I know that it's fun to do the whole Mommy/baby thing, but at the end of the day, we're still people interacting with each other as people."

"Yeah, you're right," said Suzy.

"I am, sometimes."

"You're right tons of times," said Suzy, in a scolding tone of voice. "Now... do we need to bring some extra pull ups?"

Holly blushed, biting her lip and staring down.

"I should be good," she said.

"Did you bring any extra pull ups?"

"N-no," Holly said. "Just the one I'm wearing."

Suzy tsked.

"Next time, we're gonna bring extra ones," she said.

"... right,' Holly mumbled, staring down at her lap.

"Now," said Suzy, "let's go! What are you looking forward to the most?"

"Penguins!" Holly said, and she was almost bouncing in her seat.

"You think they'll be happy penguins?"

"Yes! Happy penguins!"

"Good girl," said Suzy, she ruffled Holly's hair. "Shall we?"

"Let's do it!"

** * 

The zoo was a delight.

Of course it was a delight - it was animals!

Suzy even dragged Holly into the big hot house, so that the two of them could look at all the different birds.

A bird landed on Holly's head, and Holly was biting back cackles, to keep from making any noise, because she didn't want to scare any birds.

It was taking effort not to jump up and down in excitement, or to flap her hands.

... she was entering into some kind of headspace, some kind of headspace that she didn't entirely understand, but Suzy was looking at her with big eyes, and she was smiling so widely that she almost looked like a Jack o'Lantern.

"You're so cute," Suzy told Holly, as they made their way towards the cafe area.

"Thanks," said Holly. "I do my best."

"You do more than you best," said Suzy, in a scolding tone of voice. "You're adorable."

"Thank you," Holly said, and she was blushing.

Suzy leaned in close, as they walked into the cafe. 

"So," Suzy said, her voice quiet, "do you have to go potty?"

"... no," Holly said, although that wasn't strictly true.

She had to pee.

She had needed to pee for a while now.

But she wasn't saying anything about it yet, because holding it in was so... satisfying.

"Are you _sure_?" 

Suzy was raising an eyebrow.

Holly was blushing harder.

"... I gotta go a little," Holly said. "Maybe. But I dunno."

"It's not your fault," said Suzy, taking Holly by the elbow and leading her towards the bathrooms. "You're just so Little."

Holly was blushing even harder.

It was a public bathroom, and it was empty.

There were advantages to going to the zoo at a quiet moment.

Now Suzy was unhooking Holly's overalls, carefully, then patted her on the butt.

"You gonna go potty for Mommy?"

Holly nodded, staring down at her feet.

"Gonna go in and be a good girl?"

"Yes, Mommy," Holly said, in the big, empty bathroom.

Suzy opened the stall door for Holly, and Holly stepped in.

She pulled her pull up down, with her overalls, and she sat on the toilet.

There was nothing but pure _relief_ when she let go, and she pissed for what felt like forever.

She had been holding it in, and she sighed, shivering, because she could see Suzy's feet in their fancy, pretty sandals in front of the stall.

"Good girl," said Suzy, "doing such a good job, not having an accident. You're gonna get something nice for that!"

Holly wanted to sink down into the floor and never come out again. 

She wanted to put her hand in her pull up and jerk off until she couldn't walk anymore.

She wanted Suzy to crowd into the stall with her, press her against the wall of it, and fuck her until she couldn't think.

But now was not the time.

"There we go," said Suzy, when Holly came out. "You even did your overalls up nicely!"

Holly blushed, looking down.

"Let's go wash your hands," said Suzy, and she actually... put her hands over Holly's, and she leaned into Holly, her breasts were soft and warm against Holly's back, her breath hot on the back of Holly's neck.

And then they were walking out of the bathroom, making their way towards the line for the food.

"What do you want to do for lunch?"

"Well," said Holly, "they've got really good pizza."

"You do love your pizza," said Suzy.

"Do you want me to order from the kid's menu?"

Holly cleared her throat, but fuck it - in for a penny, in for a pound.

Suzy was blushing now, and she was grinning a bit.

"No," said Suzy. "But... but maybe I'll order for you. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good," said Holly. "Do you want me to get us a table?"

"Such a smart little girl," said Suzy, and she kissed Holly chastely on the mouth.

Holly blushed, and she grabbed a table, resting her elbows on it as Suzy went to get their food.

It was hard not to wriggle or get comfortable.

The pull ups were thicker than the underwear that she usually wore - who usually wore thick underwear anyway, unless they were actually interested in... disposable underwear in the first place?

Holly sighed.

She was too nervous about all of this.

She needed to relax.

And anyway, here was Suzy, bearing two plates.

She had gotten Holly a juice box as well.

"I got you some special juice, since you've been so good," said Suzy.

"Special juice?" Holly raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like you're trying to give me some kind of booze."

Suzy snorted.

"No, it's just mango juice," she said, and she put the juice in front of Holly, as well as two slices of pizza.

The pizza had broccoli, bell peppers, and spinach.

"Ooo," said Holly, and she reached out for it. "That looks delicious."

"At least I never have to worry about you eating your vegetables," Suzy said.

"I'm a vegetarian," Holly said, her tone flat, "I kind of had to learn to like vegetables, or I'd be pretty screwed."

"I dunno," said Suzy. "I've known vegetarians who just lived on vegan chicken nuggets."

Holly wrinkled her nose.

"I've never seen the point of that kind of thing," she confessed, as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Mmm?"

"Like, the idea of going vegetarian or vegan is that you're not gonna eat meat. So why eat vegetables that taste like meat?"

"Some people miss the meat," said Suzy.

"I guess," said Holly. 

"Still," said Suzy, "I feel like, if I want to reward you for being a good girl, I can't say that you eating your vegetables is what you get rewarded for."

Holly blushed. 

"You're... really into that thing, aren't you?"

"Hmm?"

"The whole... the mommy play."

"Yeah," Suzy admitted. "I've kind of had fantasies about it for a while."

"Do you know what... like, where it came from?"

"Where did your diaper thing come from?" Suzy countered.

"Um," said Holly, and then she cleared her throat. "I've, uh, I've actually got a theory."

"What's your theory?" Suzy had an eyebrow up.

"I watched a lot of cartoons when I was a kid. And then, like, you know how they had episodes where someone was embarrassed by having to wear diapers or pretend to be a baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I saw that at the wrong point in my life, and it just... some kind of wire was crossed." 

She shrugged.

"That makes as much sense as anything else," said Suzy. "I just... Arin once jokingly said "Yes, Mommy" when we were messing around, and it made me feel... things."

Holly smiled a bit.

It was always cute, when Suzy got embarrassed about these things. 

"I feel like mine is more Freudian," said Holly.

"There isn't enough penis imagery," Suzy countered.

"... point," said Holly.

* * * 

They had a fun day out. 

Suzy did indeed buy Holly an ice cream, and Holly ate it carefully, as Suzy watched.

She did her best not to do anything too obscene with the popsicle, although it took a decent amount of self control.

It wasn't until they were back home that Suzy's hands started to wander.

More specifically, when they were in Holly's kitchen, and Suzy was pressing close to her, chin on Holly's shoulder. 

"Holly," Suzy cooed, "baby girl, are you dry?"

"W-what?" Holly froze - she had been washing dishes, but now she was staying still, frozen.

"Are you dry?" Suzy's hand was sliding down into the bib of Holly's overalls, skating across Holly's stomach with one small, warm hand.

It slid into Holly's pull up, and she squeezed Holly's vulva, carefully.

"I'm... I'm dry," Holly mumbled.

"You're not wet?"

"No," Holly said. 

"So what's this under my fingers, baby girl?"

Suzy's voice was going sing-song, as her middle finger stroked along the seam of Holly's labia, the very tip of her middle finger against Holly's clitoris.

Holly sobbed, shuddering, her toes curling against the linoleum of the kitchen floor.

She was grinding into Suzy's hand, as Suzy's finger slid into her, inner muscles squeezing around Suzy's finger.

"I'm... I didn't pee," Holly said thickly.

"I didn't ask if you'd peed," Suzy said, and another finger slid into Holly, her thumb pressing against Holly's clit.

Holly whined, her knees getting weak as she held on tightly to the sink.

"S-s-sorry," Holly mumbled.

"Sorry who?"

"... Mommy," Holly said. "Sorry Mommy."

"Sorry for lying to Mommy?"

"So sorry," Holly gasped, and she was grinding harder, shaking. 

"Such a good girl," Suzy said, and she kissed along Holly's neck, nuzzling into the soft skin, kissing it gently. 

"Oh," Holly said thickly, and she kept rubbing herself into Suzy’'s palm. "Oh, Mommy, it feels...."

"Does it feel good, baby? Does it make you feel nice?"

"It feels... it feels so nice," Holly said, aware of how silly she sounded. "Please!"

"Please what? What do you need, pigeon?"

Holly squeeze around Suzy's fingers, and she kept grinding against Suzy's hand, as Suzy crooned to her, right in her ear.

"I... anything you want, Mommy," Holly said, as Suzy's finger pressed down onto her g-spot, and she was arching her back, squeezing hard with her kegels.

"Oh, sweetie, you shouldn't leave it open ended like that," Suzy said, and she sounded genuinely amused. "Mommy can do anything she wants to do, then?"

"... within reason," said Holly, because even when she was on her way to an orgasm, her natural pragmatism took over.

“What, you think that I’m going to ask you to go rob a bank or something,” Suzy said, in a tone that seemed to be caught between amused and annoyed. 

“Well, just making sure,” said Holly. 

And then Suzy was rubbing her harder, and then Holly was cumming into her pull up, right into it, so wet, right down Suzy’s fingers.

Holly went limp.

Suzy helped hold her up, nuzzling against her neck.

“There’s Mommy’s good little girl,” Suzy sing-songed. “You had a fun time?”

Holly nodded.

“You’re all wet, Holly,” said Suzy. “I think we’re gonna have to diaper you, since you’re so wet.”

“I mean,” Holly said, “that’s a great idea, but we’re kinda lacking in diapers right now.”

Suzy giggled.

“... fair,” she said. “I guess, next time, I’ll have to bring you some nice thick ones, huh?”

Holly blushed, but she nuzzled into Suzy's warm neck, snuggling in.

"I'm, uh... what would you like from me?" She turned around, so that they were face to face.

Suzy's hand was still damp, on Holly's cheek.

"Get on your knees for Mommy, sweetheart," Suzy simpered. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, Mommy," Holly said, and she did indeed get on her knees, her hands going to the backs of Suzy's thighs. 

She moaned when Suzy sat on her face, her hands on Suzy's ass to keep the other woman in place.

And she opened her mouth, licking and sucking, and she let herself be used as a thing for her Mommy, like a good baby does.

* * * 

A few weeks later, Holly sent Suzy a nervous text message with a scene idea.

And Suzy had laughed about it, and had agreed, and had embellished, until the two of them had a whole elaborate plan.

It probably wouldn't go that way, but... well, where's the fun in doing kink stuff, if not for the ability to be spontaneous and also make plans?

* * * 

And now, Holly was in her kitchen again, in disposable underwear.

But it was... much more prominent this time

The diaper was thick enough that she was waddling, and it bulged at the front of her shorts, the band obvious over the waistband.

She wasn't going to be able to get out of the house in this get up, that was for sure!

Holly was making herself a cup of tea, whistling to herself as she got things organized - filled the kettle, turned it on, got her tea out, filled the tea ball, putting it in the cup.

And then there was a hand on her lower back, and she nearly shouted, jumping.

"Hi, Hols," said Suzy, and she smiled. 

"Oh. Hi, Suzy. When'd you get here?"

Suzy had come over, dropped off the diapers, then gone off to run some errand or another. 

And now she was back, evidently.

"Like twenty minutes ago," said Suzy. "How's your project going?"

"Good, good," Holly said. "I think I've just about made some headway on it."

"That's good," said Suzy. "I can never do those long projects like you do. I always end up having to pee halfway through."

"I mean," Holly said, and she laughed, nervously, "there are ways around that."

"Well, yeah," said Suzy, "but I don't want to actually dehydrate myself, just because I've got to work on a project!"

"You, uh, you don't have to dehydrate yourself," Holly said. "I've been drinking water and tea all day."

"Of course you have," said Suzy. "So what's your secret?"

"Well, um," said Holly, and she cleared her throat. She was blushing very hard. "Sometimes people wear, you know... disposable underwear. To help them with these kinds of projects."

"Disposable underwear?" Suzy scrunched her face up, like she was having a really deep thought. Her eyes were sparkling. "Do you mean _diapers_ Holly?"

"What? No!" Holly shoved her hands into her pockets, inasmuch as she could.

These were women's pants, and with the diaper on, it kinda compressed everything.

She couldn't get her hands that far in.

"Are you wearing a diaper, Holly?"

Suzy was moving in to Holly's personal space, and they were nose to nose.

Suzy was close enough that Holly could smell her perfume.

She could probably count Suzy's eyelashes from here, if she really wanted to.

"No," Holly said weakly.

"Really?" Suzy's hands were at Holly's sides now, right on her t-shirt, and they were moving lower, to Holly's hips, where the crinkly plastic made itself known. "It sounds to me like you are."

"That's, uh, that's just...."

"That's just?" Suzy was raising an eyebrow, and she was grinning widely.

"Um," said Holly, as articulate as ever.

"I think that you're just too embarrassed to say you're wearing a diaper," said Suzy. "I think you're such a baby that you don't even _know_ that you're wearing a diaper. Is that right?"

"No, no, I, uh, I know what I'm wearing," said Holly.

"And what are you wearing, little bird?"

"... a diaper," Holly said, so quietly that Suzy had to lean close to hear it.

"That's right," Suzy said, and then they both jumped, because the kettle dinged at them. 

"My tea is ready," Holly said, trying to keep herself cheerful as she turned around to get her tea cup.

"Oh, honey, you're too Little for that, aren't you?" There was that simpering tone again, and Holly had to fight not to press her knees together, to shove her hand between her legs and just... grind.

Admittedly, it wouldn't have done much good for her, considering how thick the diapers were, but still.

Principle of the thing and whatnot.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," Holly mumbled.

And then Suzy was... Suzy was _crouching down in front of her_ , she was grabbing Holly's shorts, unbuttoning them, and she was pulling down Holly's shorts, leaving Holly standing there with her bright blue and green diaper in the middle of the living room, the little owls across the front of it grinning merrily.

"Look at that nice thick diaper, for such a cute little baby," Suzy cooed, and she pressed her hand against the front of it.

Holly's bladder, already full, began to complain. 

"How about we get the baby a nice bottle?" Suzy was going to her bag, which she had left by the door, and oh god, it was a _diaper_ bag, wasn't it?

Holly hadn't been paying much attention when Suzy had dropped it on the floor by the door, but now... oh geez.

Yes, it was trendy and it was cute, printed with little kitty cat skulls, but it was most definitely a diaper bag.

Suzy was bending down in front of it, digging around inside of it, and oh wow, but that was a big bottle.

Where had Suzy even gotten a baby bottle that big?

... trick question, because Holly had sent Suzy the link to it, but oh gods, some small part of Holly's brain was gibbering like someone in a Lovecraft novel.

"Let's get you a nice bottle, shall we?"

And Suzy was taking the tea ball, she was dropping it into the bottle, and she was... she was pouring the hot water into the bottle, and thankfully it was a glass bottle, or else there would have been some melted plastic.

But now Suzy had put the bottle, the nipple screwed back on, onto the counter.

"We can't have you in those," she told Holly. "How is Mommy supposed to know if you're wet or not?"

"I'm not gonna... I mean... I...."

Holly's words weren't coming out of her mouth the way she wanted them to.

She was just standing here, stuttering, trying to get them out, then giving up.

Suzy went to grab the diaper bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

She held the bottle in one hand, and she was holding her hand out for Holly.

"Come on, baby girl," said Suzy. "Let's give you your baba."

Holly's face was a dark, dark red.

Oh _god_.

She took Suzy's hand.

* * * 

Holly was propped up, lying there with her head on Suzy's chest, and she nursed from the bottle, as the tea cooled to a drinkable level.

Suzy was baby talking her.

Suzy was telling her what a good little girl she was, how she was being such a good baby for Mommy, drinking all of her tea like this.

Holly was torn between wanting to die of arousal, and wanting to hump the couch until she came.

Although a third urge was striking her now.

She had to pee.

She _really_ had to pee.

She hadn't peed all day, she'd just... she'd held it, and she'd held it, she liked holding it, but now she had to go, she had to go so badly, and she was drinking the tea, her toes curling against each other.

The diaper was so thick that she couldn't close her legs.

"Does the little bird have to make peepee?" Suzy's voice was teasing, right in Holly's ear, and Holly sobbed, shuddering, clinging to Suzy's shirt.

She tried to pull off of the nipple of the bottle, but Suzy held Holly's head in place, looking down at her. 

"Oh, honey, you can go," Suzy said. "You gonna be a good little baby for Mommy? You gonna show Mommy how you're just a little baby who needs her fluffy, thick diapers?"

Holly whined, as the bottle was finally removed, and she pressed her face into Suzy's neck.

She was shaking, as she clung to Suzy's shirt, and tears were beginning to collect in the back of her eyes.

There was a quiet noise, as Suzy set the bottle down, and then she was wrapping her arms around Holly, her face in Holly's hair.

"Is this okay, honey?"

Suzy's voice was quiet.

Holly nodded.

"It's... great," Holly said, her voice rough. "It's just... intense."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!"

Holly was surprised at her own vehemence.

"Okay," said Suzy. "You know what to say if you want me to stop?"

"Red," said Holly.

"Good girl," said Suzy, and she kissed Holly on the cheek. 

Holly sighed, pressing closer, and she couldn't squeeze her thighs together, she was just holding on as tightly as she could, as she bit her lip, her face in Suzy's neck, breathing in Suzy's sweet, soft scent.

And then she was letting go.

She was pissing, and she actually moaned, shaking, as she let go, a long, heavy stream into the diaper.

The diaper swelled up, wicking the moisture away from her skin, leaving her legs even further apart.

"Oh, honey," Suzy cooed, and she was cuddling Holly to her chest, her hand going between Holly's legs. "You really aren't ready for your big girl panties, are you?"

"Suzy," Holly whined, and she squirmed some more, as Suzy squished the front of the diaper against her skin.

It was... it was sticky, and it was gross, and it was....

Holly hadn't been this turned on since she was first learning how to masturbate in the first place.

And Suzy was just rubbing the front of the diaper, which wasn't doing anything sexually satisfying, but it... the fact that Holly was wearing a diaper in the first place, that Suzy could rub....

It was weird intoxicating.

It was enough that Holly's toes were curling, and Holly was whimpering.

"Aren't I your Mommy, baby girl?" Suzy's voice, right in Holly's ear. "I'm your Mommy Suzy. You wanna ask Mommy Suzy nicely to be taken out of your thick, wet diaper?"

"Please, Mommy," Holly said, and she was almost crying, shaking. "Please... I want to be changed."

"Oh honey, you haven't used your diaper as much as you could," Suzy said, her tone teasing. 

"But... I peed," Holly said, her voice cracking.

Suzy was leaning over, and there were some odd noises.

Holly wasn't paying attention - there was a hand at the front of the diaper, pushing it in, and she was trying to grind against it.

Until something _else_ was being pushed at the front of her diaper, and then it was turned out, and then... well....

It was a magic wand vibrator.

It screamed like a dentist's drill, and it vibrated so hard that Holly squealed, right into Suzy's neck.

"Look at that, honey. Look at how much you like your diapers, when you can't even keep your hips from wriggling!"

Suzy's voice was light, teasing, in Holly's ear.

"Mommy," Holly whined. "Please...."

"Shh," Suzy whispered. "You're Mommy's little baby, right? You just wanna take whatever Mommy is gonna give. You're just gonna feel it, you're going to enjoy the sensation of being helpless, of the warm, wet pee on you, of the head of the toy pressing into you. I bet you're gonna cum from it. I bet you're gonna have a nice, squirting orgasm, to mix in with the rest of your peepee. That's what you want, isn't it, honey? You want Mommy to make you cum so hard that you can't use your legs, that you have to crawl like a real baby."

Holly was sobbing, clutching at Suzy's shirt with her fingers, so hard that they were going white.

"Mommy is gonna take _such_ good care of her baby," Suzy said, and okay, yeah, Suzy was definitely into this - her nipples were hard against Holly's side, and her voice was getting rougher. 

Holly's first orgasm hit her like a sock full of quarters to the back of her head, and she was shaking, sobbing, tears dripping down her face.

Suzy made cosseting sounds, as she rubbed the head of the vibrator against the front of Holly's diaper, and Holly almost asked her to stop.

Almost, but not quite.

* * *

Holly came three more times, as Suzy's baby talk hissed through her ear, across her skin, leaving her shuddering, shaking, her knees weak.

And she had to pee again.

But if she peed again, the diaper would leak.

Goddamn it.

She didn't want to be out of it yet - there was something so satisfying about the wet padding against her skin.

"I think Mommy's Little baby has had enough for now," said Suzy.

Holly whined, and she kept squirming, trying to press her knees together, trying to get comfortable.

The wet padding pressed against her.

But she was going to get a rash if she wasn't careful.

Hmm.

"Mommy?"

Holly's voice was very quiet.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Mommy, I've... I've got a... Mommy, can I have a new diaper, please?"

"You want a new diaper, baby girl?"

Suzy was squirming as well, and she was rocking Holly gently.

"Yes, Mommy," said Holly.

She was getting far too used to saying that.

It wasn't losing its illicit susurrus, and she was almost getting... intoxicated, every time she said it. 

"I want you to tell me that, sweetie."

"Mommy, I need a new diaper," Holly said, her tone sweet, trying to sound Little, trying to sound cute.

"Well, I guess I should put you in one, huh?"

Suzy tapped Holly on the side, and she sat up, to let Suzy go to the diaper bag.

"Let's put a clean diaper on you, honey," said Suzy.

"Yes, Mommy," said Holly.

She sat on the couch, her heart in her throat, her mind still fuzzy from all the cumming, from whatever headspace being in a wet diaper put her in.

And then Suzy was spreading a towel out on the hardwood, and indicating for Holly to lie down on it.

It was a bit nerve wracking, truth be told; Holly was afraid that she was leaking, or that the diaper would fall down if she moved wrong.

"C'mon, sweetie," said Suzy, and she patted the towel.

Holly climbed down onto the towel, and then she lay back for Suzy.

Suzy pushed a pacifier into her mouth, and Holly started sucking it, not really thinking, just enjoying the sensation of it in her mouth.

"Lift your hips, honey," said Suzy, and Holly did as she was asked, planting her hips and lifting up with her shoulders.

But instead of Suzy untaping the wet diaper, she was just... putting a new diaper under under Holly's butt, beginning to line it up.

She was trying not to squirm too much.

"Mommy?"

"Mmm?"

"Why aren't you... taking the... you know, the dip off of me?"

"Dip? Don't you mean diaper, little bird?"

Holly blushed, her whole face going dark.

"Y-yes," Holly mumbled.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Mommy," said Holly.

"Very good," said Suzy. "And... I know how much my baby girl loves her wet diaper."

Holly squirmed.

She was going to get a rash if she wasn't careful.

But... the thick, squishy padding was awfully nice.

She could enjoy it for a little while, right?

Suzy was squishing the padding, patting Holly's crotch.

The new diaper crinkled.

"Do you like being Mommy's baby?"

Holly nodded, still shy, as Suzy... _sat on top of her_?!

Oh god.

Suzy was resting her weight on Holly's stomach, and that was making it hard to breathe, and that was also making it a little bit hard not to pee herself.

Little spurts of it was already coming out.

"I don't think you do," Suzy said, her voice sweet.

She was rubbing herself between the legs, and then she was inching forward, pulling the pacifier out of Holly's mouth.

Holly opened her mouth eagerly, as Suzy stood up for a moment, pulling her pants down and off, taking her panties with them.

She crouched on top of Holly's mouth, and Holly began to lick eagerly, her tongue wriggling between Suzy's labia, her nose against Suzy's clit.

Suzy moaned, shuddering, and her hands went to Holly's hair, tugging on it, twisting it between her fingers, hard enough that it was probably going to leave marks like cheese wire.

"God, Holly, you're so... oh, such a good baby, making Mommy feel good!"

Suzy was mumbling a mix of baby talk and her own aroused ramblings, wriggling her hips, grinding down on Holly's face, the tips of her fingers kneading at Holly's scalp.

Suzy was being careful, Holly realized.

She was trying not to yank too hard.

Suzy was always sweet like that.

And Holly moaned, and she began to lick at Suzy's clit, lapping at it like a dog, then wrapping her lips around it, beginning to suck.

Suzy squealed, and she was wriggling even more, grinding harder, panting like she had been running a race.

"Oh god, baby, honey, Mommy's gonna cum," Suzy said.

Holly wasn't too surprised.

Suzy's arousal was coating her face, dripping down her chin, her cheeks.

And Holly was peeing.

She hadn't even realized that she was peeing, until she was, and it was almost as good as an orgasm - she moaned, and that must have sent some kind of vibration up Suzy's clit, because Suzy was gasping, and she was holding Holly's hair tight enough that it was possibly going to pull some of it out.

Suzy came in a burst of fluid, her back arching, her voice breaking as she cried out, mumbling about how Holly was such a good baby, how good she was making her Mommy feel.

And then she was leaning back, resting her weight on Holly's sternum, looking down at Holly and smiling.

"Such a good girl for Mommy," she said, stroking Holly's hair back, her fingers slipping in Holly's sweat.

"Thank you, Mommy," Holly said, and she tried to rub her thighs together.

And then she noticed just how wet her back was.

Wait a minute.

"Um," said Holly.

"What's up, baby?"

Suzy was still panting, wearing nothing below the waist, her vulva soft and slick against Holly's chest, her pubic hair pasted down with her arousal. 

"I think I leaked," Holly said, and she was blushing.

"Leaked?"

"My, um, my... my diaper. I think it leaked."

"Oh," said Suzy, and she stood up, giving Holly a chance to wriggle a bit, and yeah, no, a lot of liquid was around Holly's thighs.

Inexplicably, Holly began to cry.

She had... she had shown Suzy her big fetish, Suzy had done this whole, amazing thing for her, with her, and now she was ruining it all, because she was just making a big mess, Suzy wasn't going to want to do anything with her, wasn't going to want to play with her, wasn't going to want to be her girlfriend anymore, she was just going to think Holly was gross, she was going to... she was....

Suzy sat on the floor next to Holly, and she held Holly in her arms, as Holly sobbed into her shirt, getting it wet and slimy with all of the slick on Holly's face.

"Shhh," Suzy said, and her voice was sweet, and it was quiet. "Shh, it's okay, honey. It's okay. I know. I'm here. It's okay...."

Holly clung to Suzy, as the piss soaked into her shirt, and she gradually calmed down, as Suzy rocked her.

"I'm sorry," Holly said, and her voice was stuffed up, as stuffed up as her head. 

"Hey, honey," said Suzy, and she kissed Holly on the forehead. "There's no reason for sorry, okay?"

"But I leaked all over, and it made a mess...."

"We're on hardwood," Suzy said, and she rubbed noses with Holly, giving her bunny kisses. "We can mop it all up, and we can have a nice shower, and put things in the laundry, and it'll be okay. Okay?"

She held Holly's face in her small, soft hands, and she kissed the top of Holly's head again.

Holly was blushing, and she was sniffling. 

"Okay," said Holly. 

"So you ready to go take a bath?"

"Yes, Mommy," said Holly. 

"Good girl," said Suzy. "C'mon. Let's get you up."

* * * 

"... the second diaper is completely dry," said Suzy, sounding slightly shocked as she shoved all of the gross plastic into a plastic grocery bag and tying it up. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "I think I made a mistake when I was doing it. Ah well. We know better for next time."

"Next time?"

Holly was blushing.

"I mean," Suzy said quickly, as she pulled her own clothes off, padding towards the bathroom, "I'd like to do it again. If you would?" 

"Yeah, I think so," said Holly. "I'm sorry for... you know, freaking out like that."

"It's okay," said Suzy. She was smiling, looking a little shy. "I figure trying something that you've been... you know, working on for such a long time, it must be a little scary. Especially when you've done it."

"Yeah," Holly said. 

She was standing, naked, in her living room.

"How about you get the water nice and hot for me, and you can shower?"

"Sounds good," said Holly, aware that she was a bit mechanical right now, but not sure how to turn it off.

Maybe she was dissociating a little bit?

Was this drop?

Maybe.

She was still sore between the legs, from the magic wand's relentless vibration.

She was so sleepy. 

She was walking, carefully, quietly, into the bathroom, and then she was going into the shower, and just... standing there.

The pee on her legs and on her back was cold, and it was itchy.

But she was also in a strange headspace, and it wasn't until Suzy climbed into the shower that she realized that she hadn't even turned the water on.

"Holly?"

"Mm?"

Holly looked over her shoulder, frowning. 

"Hi, sweetie," said Suzy. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm a little out of it," said Holly. "I'm not sure what... exactly I'm feeling."

"How about we get you a nice shower? And then we can have some nice chilling out time."

"Okay," said Holly.

"Do you want to be Little?" 

"... I don't know."

"Well," said Suzy, "how about I take care of you for a little bit? It'll help me feel better." 

"You need to feel better?"

Everything was still kind of... foggy, but Holly was coming back. 

Slowly.

"Well, yeah," said Suzy. She wrapped her arms around Holly's middle, and she rested her forehead on Holly's shoulder. 

She must have taken her makeup off at some point, because there wasn't the familiar greasy smear of it against Holly's skin. 

"Why?"

"Well," said Suzy, "I worry that me being into this kind of thing makes me some kind of pedophile."

"What?!" Holly went completely stiff.

Did that mean that Suzy thought that _she_ was a pedophile?

Shit, maybe this was some sign of latent -

"I don't think I'm a pedophile," Suzy said quickly. "I don't think that you're a pedophile either. I just... there's a lot of trappings to do with kids for this kink, and I know logically that we're both consenting adults doing this, but at the same time... you know, it's still kinda extreme."

Holly nodded.

"So I just... need to come down a little bit." Suzy's lips were ticklish, as they moved against the skin of Holly's neck. "You gonna turn the water on, sweetie?"

"Yeah," said Holly, and she reached out for the faucet.

It was pretty dim in the bathroom.

It was calming - it would have been perfect if the light was out, honestly.

Actually....

"Suze?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you turn the light off?"

"Sure," said Suzy, and she got out of the shower stall, going to turn the light off, then coming back in, stepping carefully to avoid stubbing her toes on anything in the bathroom. 

She pressed against Holly's back, and her breath was hot, her nipples hard, her stomach soft.

Her hair was ticklish on Holly's shoulder, and Holly leaned back into her, letting herself be held, as the water came down on them.

"Let's get you nice and clean," Suzy said, and she was using her Mommy voice again, but it wasn't exactly the same as before.

It wasn't the sweet, simpering one she had been using for Holly, when Holly had been diapered.

Now it was a nice, sweet voice.

Holly turned around, so that they were more or less face to face.

She rested her forehead against Suzy's, and she kissed Suzy nervously, quietly, soft skin against soft skin, warm and familiar.

She could feel Suzy's eyelashes against her cheek, and she sighed, melting into the kiss.

Suzy kissed her back, her hands resting on the round of Holly's hips, squeezing them gently.

Holly was shaking, and the steam was beginning to fill the stall, the hot water hitting Holly's back, leaving her skin pink.

She broke their kiss, nuzzling her cheek against Suzy's, and she sighed, letting the heat of the water sink into her very bones.

She was so tired, and she was so... she didn't know.

Maybe she just needed to nap for a while.

Suzy was grabbing for the loofah, then pouring the peppermint soap onto it - the sharp scent of it contrasted with the ammonia scent of the piss still on Holly's legs.

Then Suzy was washing Holly's thighs, Holly's belly, Holly's breasts, her legs.

She rinsed the loofah, and went back to washing Holly.

"It's nice to take care of you," said Suzy, as she crouched down in front of Holly.

She was rubbing Holly between the legs with the loofah, very gently, careful not to part Holly's labia.

"Yeah? I worry I'm just taking," said Holly. 

"No, it's nice," said Suzy. "You're different from Arin, or from a lot of our other friends."

"Yeah?"

"Well, for one, you're a girl," said Suzy, and Holly, looking down, could just barely make out the white flash of teeth.

"Well, yes," said Holly, and she laughed, her hands on top of Suzy's head.

Suzy's hair was getting wet, but Suzy didn't seem to care.

Holly ran her fingers through Suzy's hair, and it was soft enough and so free of tangles that she didn't catch her fingers on anything.

Suzy made an appreciative noise, and then she moved the loofah and kissed Holly on her vulva, no doubt getting pepperminty soap suds on her lips.

"Oh," Holly mumbled.

Suzy stood up, and she leaned forward, kissing Holly again.

Her lips were still pepperminty.

Thankfully, it was Castille soap, or there might have been some problems.

But then Holly reached out for the loofah.

"Let me wash you," she told Suzy.

"Someone's a bossy little thing," said Suzy, but she sounded amused.

"Have you ever thought about being Little?"

Holly kept her tone light.

"Hmm?"

"The... my whole... diaper thing, it does go in both directions," Holly said, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"Is that like swinging both ways?" 

"Well, no," said Holly. "I think there's more than one direction to swing."

"Depends on your swing set," Suzy said.

"Are we talking about metaphors for bisexuality, or are we just making bad innuendo?"

"I think I lost track," Suzy admitted.

"But... yeah," said Holly. "In this kind of thing, there are only two options."

"There are?"

"... well, yeah. Wearing a diaper is a concrete thing. You can't wear it and not wear it at the same time."

"Schrodinger's ABDL?"

Holly snickered, and she nuzzled into the warmth of Suzy's neck, kissing it loudly.

"So are you saying that you want to diaper me?"

Suzy's tone was teasing. 

"I might," Holly said, and hopefully she sounded casual.

“Hmm,” said Suzy. “Do they make ones that are less… cute?”

“There are ones that are just black,” said Holly, “and they make ones that have skulls!”

“Well, if they have diapers with skulls on them, then I’m sold,” Suzy said, as if that was a totally normal thing to say. “You want to be my Mommy too?”

“I’m… not sure about that part,” Holly admitted. “But we could try being Little together?”

“I should warn you,” Suzy said, and there was laughter in her voice, “I’m kind of a brat.”

Holly grabbed for Suzy’s butt, which was slippery in the warm water.

“Well,” said Holly, her voice equally teasing, “I can give as good as I get….”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Oh yeah!” 

Suzy kissed Holly again, and her mouth was smiling as she did so.

Alright.

So this wasn’t the most… standard of romantic relationship, or kink relationship, but fuck it.

They were both having fun, and that was the important part, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different? 
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!


End file.
